1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for combining a golf club head and a ball striking plate, and more particularly to a method for combining a golf club head and a ball striking plate, wherein a high energy welding manner may be used to melt and join an interface of the golf club head and the ball striking plate, the outer edge of the ball striking plate and the inner edge of the recessed seat of the golf club head may be inclined outward matingly to facilitate assembly, and an annular welding flange is formed around the periphery of the recessed seat of the golf club head to serve as a packing weld material of the high energy welding manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional argon arc welding method for combining a golf club head and a ball striking plate in accordance with the prior art is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. The combination comprises a golf club head 91 and a ball striking plate 92. The golf club head 91 and the ball striking plate 92 are combined integrally by using a welding arc 93 and a weld 94. The energy density of the welding heat source used by the argon arc welding is about 5xc3x97106 to 108 W/m2 only. Thus, the argon arc welding has a smaller permeation depth, so that it cannot be used to weld the metal at the deeper layer. In general, the golf club head 91 is provided with a recessed seat 911 to receive the ball striking plate 92. The top end of the inner annular face of the recessed seat 911 of the golf club head 91 is pre-fabricated with an inclined face 912 inclined outward, and the top end of the outer annular face of the ball striking plate 92 is pre-fabricated with an inclined face 921 inclined inward, so that the ball striking plate 92 may be placed in the recessed seat 911 of the golf club head 91 in a loose fit manner, thereby forming a welding gap between the ball striking plate 92 and the golf club head 91. Thus, during the argon arc welding, the surface metal at the welding gap may be melted by the welding arc 93, and the welding metal formed by the melted weld 94 may be filled into the welding gap, so that the ball striking plate 92 and the golf club head 91 may be combined in a welding manner.
The total heat produced in the argon arc welding process is very large, thereby inputting a very large heat energy into the ball striking plate 92 and the golf club head 91, so that the ball striking plate 92 and the golf club head 91 are easily deformed, thereby greatly affecting the smoothness of the ball striking plate 92 of the golf club head 91 after the argon arc welding process, and thereby forming large welding protruding spots 95 at the welding position. Thus, for overcoming the above mentioned drawback, the ball striking plate 92 is pre-provided a thickness of 0.3 to 0.5 mm, so that the deformation surface of the ball striking plate 92 and the welding protruding spots 95 after the argon arc welding process may be milled, thereby relatively complicating the manufacturing process and causing inconvenience in the working process. In addition, after the deformation surface of the ball striking plate 92 and the welding protruding spots 95 after the argon arc welding process are milled, the thickness of the ball striking plate 92 is uneven. Further, the argon arc welding has a smaller permeation depth, and cannot be used to weld the metal at the deeper layer. Thus, the deeper metal at the interface of the ball striking plate 92 and the golf club head 91 cannot be melted and joined efficiently, so that the ball striking plate 92 and the golf club head 91 are combined incompletely, thereby affecting the ball striking function of the golf club head 91.
For solving the above-mentioned shortcomings, the present invention is to provide a method for combining a golf club head and a ball striking plate, wherein a high energy welding manner, such as a laser welding process or an electronic beam welding process, may be used to melt and join an interface of the golf club head and the ball striking plate, the outer edge of the ball striking plate and the inner edge of the recessed seat of the golf club head may be inclined outward matingly to facilitate assembly, and an annular welding flange is formed around the periphery of the recessed seat of the golf club head to serve as a packing weld material of the high energy welding manner. Thus, the welding is rapid, the joint is complete, the welding deformation is very small, the ball striking plate may be worked previously before welding, the thickness of the ball striking plate after welding is even without needing additional weld material, thereby enhancing the welding velocity, reducing the cost, enhancing the quality of the product, and obtaining the golf club head having a better ball striking feature.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a method for combining a golf club head and a ball striking plate, a high energy welding manner may be used to entirely melt and join an interface of the golf club head and the ball striking plate, thereby enhancing the welding velocity, reducing the cost, enhancing the quality of the product, and obtaining the golf club head having a better ball striking feature.
A secondary objective of the present invention is to provide a method for combining a golf club head and a ball striking plate, wherein the outer edge of the ball striking plate and the inner edge of the recessed seat of the golf club head may be inclined outward matingly to facilitate assembly of the ball striking plate.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a method for combining a golf club head and a ball striking plate, wherein the annular welding flange is formed around the periphery of the recessed seat of the golf club head to serve as a packing weld material of the high energy welding manner, without needing additional weld material, so that the welding velocity may be accelerated.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a method for combining a golf club head and a ball striking plate, comprising the steps of:
letting an outer edge of a ball striking plate and an inner edge of a recessed seat of a golf club head incline outward matingly, and forming an annular welding flange around a periphery of the recessed seat of the golf club head;
using at least one press block to press the welding flange of the golf club head to form a deformation;
using a high energy welding manner to melt and join an interface of the golf club head and the ball striking plate; and
trimming the welded interface of the golf club head and the ball striking plate.